DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application) The Clinical Nutrition Research Unit (CNRU) at University of California (UC) Davis supports funded faculty scientists engaged in basic and clinical nutrition research, encourages multidisciplinary collaborations, and strengthens the role of clinical nutrition in research, education, training, and patient care. The UC Davis CNRU has the following specific aims: To provide a focus for multidisciplinary nutrition research into the role of nutrients in promoting health and in preventing and treating disease; to maintain shared core laboratories offering state-of-the-art training and equipment; to expand clinical nutrition research by sponsoring an intramural Pilot/Feasibility (P/F) grant program and a Named New Investigator in the early stages of his or her career; to promote clinical nutrition as a career by providing laboratory sites for research training of pre- and postdoctoral PhDs and postgraduate MDs; to maintain an enrichment program, including scientific seminars and workshops and a Visiting Professor; to strengthen existing nutrition support services by providing essential laboratory services that increase opportunities for clinical investigations; and to disseminate nutrition information to health professionals and to the public.